Beautiful Flower
by scarymovie3237
Summary: Hollie Laurens was used to living a quite life, not getting noticed. That was until the Mauraders burst into her life. Hollie's life is never the same, for better or worse.


**Hope you enjoy this. It's taken me a while to complete it. As a gift for reading this, I have a little playlist I've put together. They follow the course of the story, but the majority of it doesn't come in till about the 15th chapter. Here's the link: .com/view_play_list?p=9311441925AB3AE9. Well, have a good read!**

* * *

Everyone's heard of the Marauders I'm sure. The inventors of the Marauders Map. Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Well, has anyone heard of Hootie? Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm the fifth and most forgotten Marauder and this is my story.

"Eep Eep," my alarm sounded on September first. I drug myself out of bed and got dressed. I collected my luggage and headed to the fireplace. My parents weren't really the supportive type. In previous years, I had wished they would see me off, but they never did. I knew exactly what they were doing. They were still asleep, unaffected by the departure of their fifteen year old daughter. I stepped into the fireplace.

"King Cross Station," I stated clearly and threw the Floo Powder onto the ground.

I saw fireplace after fireplace until finally I was at the familiar train station. I went through the normal routine and walked onto the Platform preparing for a new year of Hogwarts.

I met Lily Evans and Severus Snape on the platform. They had been my closest friends since we started Hogwarts. Lily and I were the only non-Slytherins that spoke to Sev. Lily had been friends with him since before I knew them. I hadn't seen them since school was out. I was excited to tell them my plans for the upcoming year.

"Did you hear? Eagert left so there's a Keeper spot on the Quidditch team," I announced excitedly. "I'm going to try out once we get to Hogwarts of course. I've been practicing all summer. Are you going to try out Sev?" It was a well known fact Lily was rubbish at playing Quidditch.

"I've never really been a sports fanatic," he admitted.

"No. I bet you're just worried you'll lose to me."

"Ha!" Severus laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. Snape's mannerisms were somewhat terrifying. He had long greasy hair and a crooked nose that would make most people believe he was evil. He never spoke a lot and was always surrounded by books. His looks scared me a little my first year, but as I grew older and hung out with him more, I realized he was a great bloke. He was kind underneath the rough exterior. I never understood why the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin. Sometimes just being around the Lily and Sev, made me feel bad about myself. I was no were near as smart as either of them.

"So, are you ready to go find a compartment?" I asked. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself. It was then that I noticed them. The sparkling silver badge with a large P was pinned on both of them. "When were you going to tell me that you both made Prefects?"

"I tried to send you an owl over the summer, but she just kept coming back," Lily admitted.

"That's my parents for you," I replied.

"We better get on the train," Sev announced. "It'll be leaving soon." Lily's face was filled with remorse.

"Have fun in the Prefects cart," I told them.

"Thanks Hollie," Lily replied giving me a hug.

When I boarded the Hogwarts Express, every compartment was full. I didn't have anyone I could sit with. Lily and Sev were with the Prefects. I was all alone. I decided to search for a compartment with a scared first year. Then out of nowhere a boy ran straight into me. I looked up to notice he was no one other than Sirius Black. He was the hottest kid in school and every girl loved him, or at least _almost_ every girl.

"Sorry," he admitted. "I was looking for my friend. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied pulling myself off of the ground.

"Hey, don't I know you? You're a Gryffindor right?"

"Yes." We had only been in almost all the same classes since year one, but no one noticed me, just Lily.

"Looks like Padfoot's got himself another groupie," James called from their compartment.

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to come in?" Sirius asked. I looked at him werily. "We've got plenty of room in the compartment." I didn't have anywhere else to go, and it wasn't that long of a train ride.

"Alright." I don't know what came over me, but I decided to follow Sirius' command.

When I got into the compartment I noticed their group had lost a few members.

"Don't you normally have those two other blokes around, Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"Yeah," James replied. "Remus is a _Prefect_."

"What?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah."

"That's perfect."

"And Peter, he's in Switzerland with his family. His great aunt passed away or something like that."

"I'm James Potter," he stated shaking my hand.

"I know," I replied. "I'm Hollie Laurens." They didn't recognize my name. "Lily Evans' friend." Their heads rose.

"Oh yeah," they chanted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hoping for the Keeper position on the Quidditch team."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Half of the team graduated. It's going to be pretty much a whole new team."

"I don't see the appeal of Quidditch," Sirius admitted.

I shot him an evil glare. Quidditch was my favorite past times. How could anyone not love it? James and I began to discuss the importance of the brilliant game.

"The two of you couldn't be more alike," Sirius admitted. "Boring the rest of us to tears." I shot him an evil look.

"He's just kidding."

"Yeah, learn to laugh a little." I smiled and shook my head no.

It wasn't as bad as I expected. James and Sirius were entertaining. They didn't seem as bad as Lily and Sev had painted them.

When we arrived on the castle grounds James, Sirius, and I got on a self-moving carriage.

"I love this place," Sirius admitted, looking up at the castle. "It's the only place that feels like home."

"Me too," I replied. "I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I just really don't like them."

"The castle does look beautiful," James announced as the brilliant sliver of the moon hung in the sky.

When we entered the Great Hall I sat down with Lily. We watched all of the first years getting sorted. It reminded me of my first day at Hogwarts. I didn't know anyone. I had walked in and felt like a complete outsider.

My family was the worst kind of pure-blood. We never left the house and lived in the middle of know where. When I was little I spent my days playing in the huge fields that surrounded our home. The Sorting Hat sorted me into Gryffindor because of my bravery. I had no clue what it was talking about because I so incredibly shy. I didn't make any friends until Herbology, my last class. Lily was really kind to me and helped me grow my first plant. We were inseparable after that day. We spent summer, Easter, and Christmas breaks at each other's house‒ mainly Lily's.

We got our schedules at breakfast the next morning. Lily and I compared them. Lily, Sev, and I only shared on class‒ Care of Magical Creatures. Being one of the smartest girls in school, Lily was taking classes that were way beyond my level of intelligence. Lily and I had barely any classes together either. We only shared Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic (my least favorite subject). Divination was my first class. Well, maybe that was my least favorite subject. It was defiantly a tossup. Lily was excited to have Potions with Slytherins first. I wasn't surprised. She really was a nerd. On top of everything, I was going to have to meet with Professor McGonagall about career decisions? What was I going to do with the rest of my life? I was not looking forward to the upcoming year of Hogwarts.

I walked into Divination in a bad mood. I hated that class and without Lily there with me, I had no one to make fun of Professor Lockney with. How was I supposed to just sit there and do nothing the entire period? I had no idea how the school expected me to pass that O.W.L. I sat down at a table near the back and pulled out my copy of _The Dream Oracle_, a piece of parchment, and a quill. I started to write Lily a note.

_Lily,_

_I hate you. You've left me all alone with this whack-job Lockney while you have fun with Sev in Potions. Slughorn is worse than Lockney though, so I'll give you that. Well, she should be coming in soon so I should stop this. See you with Grubby-Plank!_

_Hollie_

_P.S. Dang you for being smart!_

I folded up the note and transported it to Lily.

"Can I sit here?" someone asked.

"Sure," I replied my eyes fixated on the table.

"It's Hollie right?" I looked up to see Sirius Black sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Yeah." Confusion coated my voice.

"I hate this class."

"Me too. Especially the fat loaf with the engorged nose." Sirius laughed.

"I know. I can't believe she's actually a real teacher."

"Yeah, she's probably the dumbest teacher in this school."

"She's only good for a laugh."

"Touché."

I walked out of the classroom with Sirius not looking forward to my next subject. Maybe he wasn't a complete animal.

"Well, I'm glad I found someone to pick on Lockney with," I stated.

"Yeah defiantly," Sirius replied. "Where are you off to?"

"Transfiguration."

"Really? Me too. I'll walk with you. It's my favorite class."

"Mine too."

"The blokes have it too."

"So I'll have friends then."

When we entered the Transfigurations classroom, I was stopped by the sight of Lily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as we stood at the door.

"They got my Ancient Ruins and Transfiguration classes mixed up," she replied. Lily looked from me to Sirius (who was standing beside me) then back to me. "Let's go Hollie." She sat down at an empty table.

"I thought you were going to sit with us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry," I answered walking to the table Lily was sitting at.

"That _Potter_ is the most aggravating person I will ever meet in my entire life," Lily announced when I sat down.

"What is it this time?"

"Well, he was in my last class with Sev and he wouldn't leave to two of us alone, especially Sev. Now he's in this class with me and it's awful. I can't seem to escape him." I rolled my eyes.

I looked in the back of the class to see James, Sirius, and Remus laughing incisively. I found myself wishing I was sitting with them. Sirius smiled at me. I smiled back. Professor McGonagall soon entered the room and class had begun.

"I can't believe it's today," I told Lily as I sat in the common room.

"Yeah, it's not like you have a calendar marking down the days or anything," Lily replied.

"Oh shut up." Lily laughed.

At lunch that afternoon I couldn't eat anything. I had been so excited about tryouts and getting on a broom again, I didn't think about the consaquences. What if I miss all my goals? What if I make a fool of myself at tryouts? _What if I don't make the team?_

"Come on you've got to eat something," Lily told me pushing my plate closer to my sunken face. "You'll pass out if you don't." I didn't say anything.

"There's nothing to be worried about. You're the best Keeper I've ever seen. If you don't get on the team I'll personally kick Alex Walton's butt." My face turned slightly pink. "Just eat the sausage in front of you and you'll be fine."

"Wonder if I don't make it. Wonder if I mess up."

"Hollie, you're great. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Lily stated as her kind eyes stared into his soul.

I smiled nervously. I picked up my fork and dug into the large sausage that was on my plate.

"Thanks Lil."

After lunch we ran to the Common Room so I could change into workout clothes and get onto the pitch. I wore a white tank top and army green Bermuda length cotton shorts.

Lily went to the stands to get a seat. I walked into the broom closet and got the best brooms and nicest uniforms, seeing as I was the first one there. I could hear Lily's voice in the back of my head.

_See, it pays to get places early._

When I stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch I felt like I was at home. I jumped on my broom and started doing laps around the pitch. The wind wiped around my face. My hair flew in every direction. I felt at piece. Like I could do anything. Flying was the only thing that could relax me.

As more people began to arrive they flew up and began starting laps. Before I even realized it about fifteen Gryffindors had shown up to try out for the few spots on the Quidditch team.

"Whooo," the whistle blew.

"Everyone come down please," Alex Walton, sixth year captain and amazing Chaser, called from the bottom of the Quidditch Pitch. Everyone came down from their brooms and stood on the pitch. "I think this year's team is going to be amazing. Practice doesn't even start and you just automatically get to work on the laps." I blushed and smiled.

I noticed that behind Alex was the rest of the team. Marcus Fletcher, Chaser, Brittney Hirschman, Beater, and James Potter, Seeker. I smiled at James and he smiled back.

"Who decided to start the laps?" Everyone looked around. I raised my hand. Alex's eyes widened. "What's your name?"

"Hollie Laurens," I answered.

"Well Laurens do you know which spots are open?"

"Yes. The third Chaser, previously Averill Langston, the second Beater, previously Belinda Allen, and the Keeper, previously Jacob Eagert."

"Good job. And which position are you hoping for?"

"Keeper."

"Wow. Well you have some big shoes to fill." I shook my head yes.

Alex soon put us into a gruesome workout. When tryouts were over I felt like my lungs were going to explode. The harshness of my breathing made me believe that I was developing asthma. I knew I was over reacting though.

"Alright guys you all did a really good job," Alex announced. "It was really hard to only pick three of you, but the team had to make a decision." My heart was racing. "For our third Chaser we've selected Amber Lessen." Everyone clapped and Amber walked over and stood with the rest of the team.

"And now our second Beater‒ Jasper Meadows." He was a seventh year. His face was covered in shock. He defiantly wasn't expecting to make the team. Everyone clapped for him.

"And our final spot, Keeper." I felt my palms beginning to sweat. My heart began to beat rapidly and out of pace. "Hollie Laurens." My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. I almost screamed. I walked over to stand with the team.

"Thank you for coming, everyone did a wonderful job."

Alex told us that we were going to be having practice three times a week bright and early before classes, every morning before a match. I knew that it was going to be hard, but I was glad to be there.

"Just so you know, I put in the good word for you two," James told me after Alex finished addressing us.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I didn't have to do much for you Hollie. You're really talented." I simply smiled.

I waited until all the other team members got into the common room before I decided to enter. I tried to look as depressed as possible.

"What happened?" Lily asked. I didn't say anything. I just stared at the floor. "They couldn't have been that stupid. You are the best in the school." I looked up with a sad look on my face.

"I know that's why they put me on the team," I replied smiling.

"Ah!" Lily shoved my shoulder.

"Ouch. Ok, ok. Sorry." I started to laugh.

The constant practice was getting me into shape. My already small stomach was forming into muscle. It was finally time for our first Quidditch match of the season verses Slytherin. We were ready for it. Walton had trained us hard. We had become a brand new team. We were going to beat Slytherin so hard they wouldn't know what hit them.

James and I had begun to spend more time together since the start of the season. I had been spending a lot more time with Sirius and Remus as well. Remus and I were in the same Charms class, so he helped me with virtually everything. I didn't tell Lily about how much I was talking to them, because I didn't want to upset her.

The day of our first match I sat in the locker room, my entire being filled with nerves. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. My heart beat faster with every step I took. James came in and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said.

I didn't believe him at all. Suddenly two dark figures ran into the locker room. Sirius and Remus popped out from the darkness.

"Guys!" I screamed giving them both a hug.

"We had to come see you before the big match," Sirius announced.

"James snuck us in," Remus added.

"This makes me feel so much better," I admitted.

"Now you want to know something about wee little Jamesie here?" Sirius asked.

"No, no, don't," he objected.

"Heck yes," I answered.

"Oh, I know this story," Remus stated.

"Well then, you better let me tell the whole thing or I'll kill you," Sirius replied. I laughed.

"Go on with the story," I pleaded.

"Ok, so the first match James played he was so nervous. He didn't sleep that well the night before and only fell asleep a couple hours before the match began. He didn't even realize what he got dressed in. I, being the great friend that I am, had to pick out his clothes. He walked all the way into the locker room without even noticing anything. If it weren't for the kids on the team he never would have noticed."

"Noticed what?" Sirius and Remus were laughing hard and James looked upset.

"Noticed that I had dressed him in one of Professor McGonagall's dresses." I burst into laughter. James wasn't very impressed.

"So what happened to James after he noticed?" I asked.

"Belinda told me and I got changed really quick. Then we won the match," James answered. "So what was the moral of that story?"

"No matter how nervous you are you can still go out there and win a match," Remus answered. "I often think about it before I have a big exam. It makes me feel better." I rubbed Remus' arm.

"Thanks," I stated. "Both of you." I looked over at Sirius. He smiled a smile that made my worries fall away.

Remus and Sirius were kicked out by Alex before the match started. When I walked out on the pitch I felt my world crumble. There were so many people in the stands. I felt the vomit rising in the back of my throat. I soon felt James' warm hand on my back.

"Just imagine me in one of McGonagall's dresses," he whispered in my ear.

A smile appeared on my face. I got onto my broom, borrowed from the school of course, and flew into the air. I flew up to the hoops. The air was so clear up there. I flew around the hoops a little to clear my mind. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began. I felt my heart beat faster. I blocked five consecutive goals, Jasper knocked out the Slytherin Keeper and we scored five more goals‒ we had three before that. It took a while, but James caught the Snitch and we won.

When we got back to the common room we were treated like champions. It felt really good.

"See I knew you could do it," Lily stated. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," I replied blushing. James, Sirius, and Remus came up to us. Lily walked away.

"Congratulations mate. You were amazing," Sirius stated giving me a nuggie. I fixed my hair.

"It's all because of you and James' dress," I replied.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! JKR owns most characters. **


End file.
